A Theme Song For ExoForce
by Brainiac5
Summary: Yet another Exo-Force fic. Ha-Ya-To is bored and invents a theme song for Exo-Force, to the tune of the song 'Veggie Tales'. oneshot. I'm sort of backhandedly boycotting Fanfiction. See inside for more details on that...


A/N: I believe this fic deserves more explanation than the first. I've made up my mind to boycott Fanfiction, in a backhanded sort of way. See, I can't figure out how to petition for an Exo-force section, so I'm hoping people will come alongside me and write a bunch of fics until this place practically explodes. Until this happens, I'm going to keep writing a bunch of oneshots and a couple longer fics until someone tells me how to get exo-force somewhere, or someone does it for me.

Yeah, I'm hopeless and a nerd. Please don't hold it against me. Flame if you feel you must. Just... read the story first, if you would...

* * *

Ha-Ya-To was not a musical genius. He had never aspired to be so. But one day, when boredom was at it's peak and the Gate Guardian was at its worst, Ha-Ya-To felt he had no other choice. "I've got to find something to do!" He exclaimed. Glancing across the hangar to where Ryo was working feverishly on Ha-Ya-To's battle machine, he frowned. "Ryo!" He shouted, "I have a question for you!"

"Yeah?" Ryo glanced up. "What?"

Ha-Ya-To considered that for a moment. He probably couldn't just demand Ryo entertain him or anything like that, so… "Is there anything I can help you with? To get the Gate Guardian back in working order?"

"Not after last week," Ryo said, "that was help enough for all of eternity."

"Well, then what am I supposed to do?!" Ha-Ya-To demanded, glaring at the engineer with exasperation.

"I don't know, go teach Takeshi the finer points of being a brat, make up a song, read a book, teach Hikaru to sit up and beg," Ryo snapped. "Just… no helping. _Please._"

For a moment, Ha-Ya-To considered his options before making up his mind. "If I make up a song, will you at least listen to it when I'm done?" Ha-Ya-To demanded.

"Well…" Ryo glanced up to see Ha-Ya-To's face. One never knew exactly when the redhead had a trick up his sleeve. However, at this moment the red-haired pilot wasn't trying to look innocent, he just looked bored and slightly aggravated. Frowning, Ryo agreed, against his better judgment. "Maybe. But no promises."

"That's all I ask!" Ha-Ya-To chirped immediately happy again. It never did take him long to get over the downs of life… maybe that's why he seemed to take life less seriously than other Exo-Force pilots. As far as Ha-Ya-to was concerned, life was going to be over whenever it's over, and there was no sense worrying about things he couldn't control.

Whistling, Ha-Ya-To turned, walked across the hangar and grabbed his laptop, quickly settling down. _Now,_ He thought, _The first thing I need to do is figure out a tune…_ Thinking back to an old song Ryo had played for him stored on his computer as a music file, Ha-Ya-To quickly pulled it up. The moment of dialogue and the strains of a tuba that followed were enough to frustrate the irate engineer trying to fix the Gate Guardian. "Ha-Ya-To, if you're going to listen to something, listen _somewhere else!_" Ryo snapped, glancing up.

Ha-Ya-To nodded, standing. "Sure," He agreed amiably. _Now that I have the tune figured out,_ He thought to himself, _What will the song be about? It should be about something I know a lot about, and probably something I feel strongly about. At least, that's what Hitomi told me when I asked her about writing poetry the other day… _Frowning, the red-haired battle pilot sighed. "It's useless! I don't really feel strongly about anything but… Exo-Force," Ha-Ya-To realized this made his life sound very pointless, which only frustrated him more. "I'll just write an Exo-Force theme song!" He declared after a moment. Considering t that for a moment, Ha-Ya-To grinned at the thought. Then, sitting down on his bed, he quickly got to work…

_If you like to fly heavy metal  
__If squashed robots make you smile  
__If you like to waltz with your tools  
__Up and down the hangar's tile_

_Have we got a show for you!_

_Exo-Force! Exo-Force! Exo-Force! Exo-Force!  
__Exo-Force! Exo-Force! Exo-Force! Exo-Force!_

_Takeshi  
__Keiken  
__Ha-Ya-To  
__Exo-Force!_

_Ryo too  
__Hikaru  
__Hitomi  
__Exo-Force!_

_There's never ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like Exo-Force!  
__There's never ever, ever, ever, ever been a show like Exo-Force!  
__It's time to power u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-up! (With Exo-Force!)_

Smiling, Ha-Ya-To sang it to himself, not noticing that about halfway through,Ryo had stepped into his room to inform him that it was time for dinner. Hearing the silly lyrics and ridiculously catchy tune had stopped the engineer dead in his tracks.

When the pilot had finished, Ryo spoke up. "Not bad," He commented.

"Want to learn it with me?" Ha-Ya-To asked, grinning.

"Um… no," Ryo said, thinking about what the other engineers would say if he started singing something like that. He'd be laughed all the way down Sentai Mountain!

"But if you do learn it and sing it, then maybe it can sort of spread around, and then we'd have our own theme song!" Ha-Ya-To wheedled.

Ryo frowned and glanced at the laptop. "Really? I doubt anyone would repeat this." _I wouldn't even repeat it,_ He thought. _What a ridiculous song!_

"I bet I could get some people to," Ha-Ya-To insisted, "But it'd be easier with help…"

Ryo sighed, knowing he'd already lost the argument. "Fine. How does it go, exactly?"

"Well, the rhythm's a bit off in some places, but other than that it's fine." Ha-Ya-To said, grinning. "It's sort of a bouncy tune, but if you say it right it really works well with the point you're trying to make. See this?"

Ryo nodded, sighing. _Note to self: Don't go near Ha-Ya-To next time he's bored…_

So the two of them learned the song, and strangely enough, the 'silly song' was a huge hit! By the time the Gate Guardian was fixed, just about everyone in all of Sentai Fortress knew the song… and kept singing it.


End file.
